<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by theothardus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930913">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothardus/pseuds/theothardus'>theothardus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulthood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Post-Canon, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothardus/pseuds/theothardus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This brief window of time, before burning bread in the toaster, parental duties, and the workday, was the best opportunity they had for sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward’s lips hovered over his wife’s mouth. Soft brushes, hot breaths, red faces.</p><p>He could barely see the blue behind her trembling eyelashes. Body resting between her legs, his hips jerked forward.</p><p>Winry silently expressed her pleasure, mouth gaping open each time she was pushed into the mattress, then relaxing her jaw again. The morning cast fresh light over them and the sheets they were tangled in.</p><p>This brief window of time, before burning bread in the toaster, parental duties, and the workday, was the best opportunity they had for sex. Mornings were messy, between some semblance of breakfast, the bursts of energy of their toddler son and Winry’s continued efforts to ween their daughter off breast milk. From late morning to the evening, Winry was mostly relieved of parenting to take care of her workload, which was constant in Rush Valley. When Paninya was around she helped, but it was mostly up to Ed to watch the kids until evening rolled in. Then, it was his turn to work, tending to his research until Winry was dozing off in their bed.</p><p>Beads of cool sweat formed on Ed’s body, creating a stick everywhere their skin was pressed. Entranced, Ed held a handful of Winry’s hair. His face was etched with intensity. His movements inside her were steady and firm. Every now and then, hard half-sighs hit the walls of the bedroom.</p><p>Ed gave her a soft peck.</p><p>She pecked him back, squeezing the muscles between his shoulders and neck. She pulled him into a hug as his pelvis ground into hers. He caught her whispering something but his ears were only able to pick up, “<em>—urry…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Mmmm</em>?” He mumbled, “<em>Wan’ me to go faster?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Mmm,</em>” Winry moaned, arm raising and falling above her head. “<em>Hurry, kids’ll be up soon…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Kay</em>,” he said, turning his head until his mouth pressed against the side of her face.</p><p>He did not want to finish. He wanted his dick in her for hours, all day, with no responsibilities. The mind-numbing addiction of it was how they ended up with a second pregnancy barely a year after the first ended. At this rate, they would certainly end up with a close third.</p><p>She and Ed were both productive people, that was one of the reasons they worked as a couple, but amidst the nagging in her clouded thoughts, Winry did not want him to finish, either.</p><p>He grabbed her knees, pushing her legs back and impressed with her flexibility when he saw how far they could go. He forced a squeak from her throat as he buried himself to the hilt. She reached down, brushing her fingers over his taut scrotum. He loved that.</p><p>Tension pulled his eyebrows tight. Sweat gleamed off the side of his nose. While enjoying the sight of his wife’s face, he hoped his own was not warped like he needed to take a shit.</p><p>Ed leaned into her, releasing one of her knees to play with her breast. He knew it was tender and still lactating, so his fingers treated her nipple with care. Winry turned her head to see his face. Their noses bumped and their lips danced together again.</p><p>Something made Winry twitch, and it wasn’t his dick.</p><p>“<em>You hear that?</em>” she half-moaned, half-uttered.</p><p>Ed turned his head back to her neck. “<em>Mmm, no, what…” </em></p><p>She said nothing, listening through the silence. She must have been imagining it.</p><p>He kissed her knee, the one he held, then he pressed his tongue over her rosy nipple, mouth covering her areola. Winry’s spine curled. He wanted so badly to bite it but he had to restrain himself.</p><p>The muscles of her vaginal wall squeezed him, making him hiss out the smallest moan. At times they needed the help of a lubricant so she would not be sore, but now was not one of those times. The bottom of his abdomen burned as he pulled out, almost to the tip, then stuffed her again with his shaft. Surely orgasm would take hold of him soon.</p><p>They were getting into the thick of it. They worked as a team like the moon and tide, bodies undulating together. She was starting to drown, he was already at the ocean floor, and everything outside the parameters of their bed was on the surface, too far to be seen or heard. Then a sharp sound from behind their bedroom door pulled them up for air.</p><p>“<em>Daaaaaaaad—yyyyyyy! Maaaaaaa!</em> Wake up, wake up, wake up!”</p><p>Ed’s neck collapsed. Panting, he groaned, “Come on…”</p><p>Winry’s breasts rose and fell with each labored breath. She gave her husband a look. They were thinking the same thing.</p><p>Every morning for the past week has been like this. They were never able to finish, and it was really starting to make Ed’s balls throb.</p><p><em>Please, God, anybody up there, </em>Ed thought. <em>I need to go, just this once. I’m gettin’ real backed up here.</em></p><p>He considered not stopping, beginning to push an inch of himself inside her, but their little one was not giving up, and he knew Winry was not going to be able to ignore it.</p><p>“The sun is up, get up!” the toddler sang.</p><p>Winry rested her hands on Ed’s square jaw, smiling up at him. “We’ll finish this later, promise. I’ll make time.”</p><p>He sucked in a breath, then exhaled. He smiled softly. “We better. This is killin’ me, Win.”</p><p>She pulled him down for a soft kiss.</p><p>“I’ll stop taking clients at three if I have to,” she said. “And call Paninya over.”</p><p>“Good.” He gave her another kiss. “All I gotta do is some reading. Shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Winry stretched her legs. “That’s what you say now, until you get your nose buried those alchemy books Al sent you.”</p><p>“I won’t!” he said in a defensive pitch. “I swear.”</p><p>“Uhh-huh.” She didn’t believe him.</p><p>They found their pajamas scattered across the floor and left the bed, ready for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>